


Cargo Bay

by EstrellianStarDragon



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Short, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstrellianStarDragon/pseuds/EstrellianStarDragon
Summary: Cain and Abel seek a quiet place far from the other fighters and navigators.
Relationships: Abel/Cain (Starfighter)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Cargo Bay

A/N: So, someone gave me a word, and a drabble turned into an entire story. Oops. Enjoy!

Abel traced his fingers over Cain slowly, eliciting a soft hiss and a quiet swear from the fighter. A night of teasing had led to this moment, and they'd decided that one of the Sleipnir's many stuffy cargo bays would be their love nest, where not a soul would hear their throes of passion. Abel's eyes were focused on Cain's length as he worked him with his hands, his own uniform bulging as his fighter's gasps and moans worked their magic on his body.

"C-Cain.. May I.." their eyes locked, and Cain gave him a nod. "You don't have to keep asking, Princess.." Abel, emboldened, took the tip of his cock into his mouth, and rimmed it with his tongue. "Блять.." the raven haired fighter growled low, and Abel could feel him push his hips forward.

Abel opened his mouth wider, an invitation, and let Cain sink deeper inside. Unable to contain himself any longer, the fighter started to roll his hips, causing Abel's eyes to roll back. After a few moments, Alexei drew back with beads of sweat dripping down his temple. "Hey, Princess.. Do you want to swallow it, or can I fill you?" The navigator stood up, and tugged on the zipper of his skintight suit needily. 'It's so hot in here.. I need him, now.' the navigator thought to himself. With a seductive smirk, he pressed their bodies together. "I want you inside of me."

Cain snarled, and started to peel the thick bodysuit off of his navigator, hungry eyes taking in every inch of smooth, pale skin that hid beneath the plated armor. "You know.. I never get to tell you how lucky I am that you're mine." He smirked, his free hand now brushing over the bulge that had grown in his navigator's now half removed bodysuit. "..To think that you're this hard already, when I've barely touched you." Abel's face flushed a bright red, and his eyes shifted to the side. Gruff voice broke the silence once more, and the raven gave him a shit-eating grin. "Look at me, Princess. Don't take those beautiful eyes off of me for even a second.." Cain then licked his lips and dragged the rest of the annoying garment down his navigator's slender, pale legs, pulling it off of him. 'He looks like he's enjoying himself.. Good. Tonight, it's just you and I.'

Cain lifted Abel up with ease, resting him on a cargo container. He tensed, and opened his mouth to complain. "C-Cain, it's really cold.." He simply snorted, and pulled him closer by his thighs. "Not for long." He lifted a small container, flashing it to Abel. "Heated. Your favorite." Without pause, he twisted the cap and tossed it aside and coated his fingers in lube. Abel watched him in anticipation, and the Navi's needy eyes made him throb. He slipped three fingers inside, groaning as he felt Abel's walls tighten around him. "Good boy." Abel arched his back and let out a soft cry, his cock pulsing and dripping a bit of pre-cum. 'Fuck, he's so fucking hot..'

Abel was a dripping, moaning, flushed mess. He coiled his legs around Cain's hips, drawing him closer. "P-Please, I can't take much more of this.." He was already so close, and Cain hadn't even pushed inside of him yet. As if sensing his desire, Cain pressed his tip against him. 'That's it, yes.. Please, fuck me..' Abel's vision flickered white for a second, and he let out a long drawn out moan as Cain pushed inside of him before pausing. "Not hurting you, am I?" He asked, and for a moment Abel swore he could see compassion in those eyes. "No, you're not hurting me, Cain.." He smiled shyly, leaning up to wrap his arms around his neck. The fighter hissed softly, as he began to roll his hips.

Cain could feel Abel's breath against his neck, and it drove him crazy. The noises he made, the way he wrapped around him when they were alone like this.. Those soft yet seductive look that he gave any time they completed a mission together.. This.. is what love is.

In a rush of passion, he pulled the navigator up off of the cargo container, and held him tighter as he pressed up inside of him. He kissed and nipped at his ear tenderly, pausing in his fervor to carry Abel to the back of the cargo bay where there was a bit of space. He pushed his navigator's back up against the wall, and buried himself deeper inside. Abel whimpered before calling his name with every thrust. Cain could feel his thighs tighten up.

"A-Abel.. I'm gonna.. F-fuck.." His breathing was heavy and he wasn't going to last much longer like this. He let out an uncharacteristically loud moan as bursts of light filled his vision. Abel, too, cried out as they climaxed in near-perfect unison. Cain kept thrusting, letting Abel ride out his orgasm, which got him a few soft, tired whimpers from the ivory-haired male. He glanced down, Abel's stomach and chest spattered with a mess of viscous white. He laughed, and leaned down to give him a lick. "C-Cain, aaah.." Abel groaned, and his cock started to drip.

Dainty digits took fistfuls of ebon locks, mustering strength to tug on the blue streaked, unkempt mane of his favorite fighter.

Cain carried him back over to the cargo container, and gently sat him back down. "Mm.. when I pull out of you, it's gonna be messy.." He brushed his hair back with his hand, and Abel turned tomato red. Cain tapped his chin for a moment, smirking.. "Mm, well.. I could always clean you up with my mouth." Abel let out a whimper, and spread his thighs. Cain took that as affirmation, and pulled back from his navigator.

Cum began to drip from Abel, and he knelt down. He took a breath before leaning in, giving him a slow almost teasing lick. He chuckled to himself as he heard his navi cry out before pressing his tongue inside. He licked him clean, before drawing back and wiping his mouth on his arm. "Mm, wasn't so bad.. Maybe I'll have to do that again sometime." Abel went red again, and all he could do was laugh.

"Hey, let's get dressed. Keeler's probably waiting for us." He offered his hand to Abel, who awkwardly shuffled down from the container he was sitting on. Cain bit his lip to hold back a laugh, and Abel slapped his arm playfully. They got dressed together, and walked out of the cargo bay holding hands.


End file.
